Onverse Guides
Revision as of 20:46, March 30, 2013 Welcome to the list of Onverse Guides! This contains the current usernames of all past guides, along with when they were first added. Current guides are listed in bold. If you want to make any changes, just follow the format of the rest of the list! Tour Guides are not included on the following list. 2009 August 13, 2009: *dnomyyerj *Chris *DragoWing *Hell *IAAW *IronReaper *JaxM *KatyC *LyndaBell *negativezero *Ravyne Stormbringer *RichardC *StarLight *T3charmy *Happy October 7, 2009: *'Blax' 2010 Feburary 17, 2010: *Biggs *'Jennie' *Mceppy *Pluto is a Planet *Soup April 14, 2010: *ChineseArts *Conflagration *DippinDot *Katz *LadyM *SpartanKing *Tenish *'Wynnd' July 8, 2010: *'Timber' July 9, 2010: *~Mimi~ *paddo *zoopy July 13, 2010: *Catch *Jonathanwillian01 July 20, 2010: *Fuse August 12, 2010: *'Kacpir97' *Orly? September 10, 2010: *Cosmos September 28, 2010: *Joordann October 4, 2010: *BOOMitsGINA *Boomy October 13, 2010: *The Watcher *'Samuelito' *WyvernSky November 4, 2010: *Jordan December 4, 2010: *Jonno *XxRonaldoxX December 7, 2010: *Dolphin December 17, 2010: *Anjo Bom *Donna Rogue December 27, 2010: *Airurn *MrScrooge 2011 January 13, 2011: *Defector *Mike January 23, 2011: *Jesuses-Angel =D *monkeytomboy January 24, 2011: *Zuly February 10, 2011: *Yonatan February 21, 2011: *Alex *Miguel *xCCx *Zeffyr March 25, 2011: *Scotty *punkrockprincess455 *PyroWolf *Martin Abernathy *Mr. Futurehope March 26, 2011: *Josh April 1, 2011: *shaylyn April 12, 2011: *Kim April 13, 2011: *Anny *calabiyau *Elery April 23, 2011: *Mizzy *'Absynthe' *Drewno *LittleBoom *Eric May 25, 2011: *~Mara~ *'Domenic' *Crhodan *Donkade *Kai May 26, 2011: *D DUBB June 20, 2011: *-Red *Connor *nissa *YaphetS *Ethan June 28, 2011: *skual *Debyday *MongerRumorz *vitormalonn July 27, 2011: *Jsterboi August 1, 2011: *Coll *'~Aurora~' *BlueEye *Ninjeh August 2, 2011: *-Insanity_ *countz August 4, 2011: *-TheRox *loscoscas August 18, 2011: *Delaria *'I am Me' *'Brad3514' *Mandragora *'Sydney' *Glojo September 7, 2011: *'CaledoniaCelt' *Swager October 8, 2011: *SolarAcid *'Davo' November 11, 2011: *Luuh78 *O mulek 2012 January 3, 2012: *'XxHotVampirexX' January 16, 2012: *Lufi *Pretending *Efffington *Simia *PenguinPanda *Vendy February 2, 2012: *'Gothik' March 1, 2012: *Dot *.**Hailey** March 11, 2012: *Action *Reflex March 13, 2012: *Jiggles March 15, 2012: *4Gotas *Thii-LC *Elyeverton *Daminha *Positive April 8, 2012: *Christina10 April 16, 2012: *'Seather' April 22, 2012: *didizinha April 24, 2012: *NewNetuLaLa *'bhionder' May 1, 2012: *'DragonEgg' ' May 10, 2012: *Julianaa May 31, 2012: *'Lachelle *'Laurel~' June 2, 2012: *Mahayla *yanpablo1 June 19, 2012 *'Styven' June 25, 2012 *American Boy =D *kaywow June 27. 2012 *bluefudge08 *sarahbara03 August 8, 2012 *Danyzinha August 9, 2012 *'RachelJ' *Makaveli August 31, 2012 *'spockon' *Eclair7205 *cPolius *~King- September 15, 2012 *arunsid September 28, 2012: *Apple_pie *'''-Randi''' September 29, 2012: *'zarlzox' October 22, 2012: *bubblepop *'skyheart' *Lexiiy *Ellithea November 25, 2012: *'Barbiekelly' December 17, 2012: *Rorrie *'ShytownGirl' 2013 January 14, 2013: *'Besos' *Boggie *'jimbob123' January 23, 2013: *Deyalita *'Persuasion' February 7, 2013: *'xAustin' *'''-LeeAnn''' *'RubensTUI' *Optical February 18, 2013: *'~LoveAlly~' *Emogurl123 March 21, 2013: *'halibug' *snowfire24 April 1, 2013: *'Mark Walters' *'Joel Sousa' *sailorsun April 10, 2013: *'Firstsight' April 16, 2013: *'GangNamStyle' *'Damiond' *'Hug' May 9,2013: *'AllyC' *'Andrew Anderson' *'bayadir' *'Michelle231' *'TuckerM' Category:List Category:Dates Category:Guides Category:Guide Team